The iPod Challenge
by MaximumAngel1
Summary: The iPod challenge: set your iPod to shuffle, and write a drabble for each song in the time frame of the song. No pausing the music! This is what happens... main pairing used is Fax, a little Eggy. Dylan is always getting broken up with. I feel no pain for him!


**Hello everyone! It's Max here with the iPod Shuffle Challenge!**

**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

**1. Choose a fandom or pairing (Maximum Ride, in this case)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

**3. No pausing the iPod. Just write!**

**Let the iPod begin!**

**Song: Decode**

**Artist: Paramore**

Fang stood across the hallway, a dark shadow. My childhood best friend. When he went away, something changed in him. He's darker, more mysterious. He was my best friend... will he be more?

How did we get here? I don't know what he is, or if he's even human anymore. The truth is hiding in his eyes... I think I know.

I had a secret too. I think he's like me. Only part human. Always on the run, hiding. Locked in this sleepy town, we might be safe.

We might make fools of ourselves. But I see something in him. It might be deadly. It might kill me.

I desperately want it to be true.

**Song: Every Time You Go**

**Artist: Ellie Goulding**

It started with a picture, sitting in your frame. Now it's a letter, ending in my name. Oh, Dylan. You said I was hot, you said I was beautiful. But every time you wake me up, stop my fall, and tape me up. Then you break me down again. Every time you go.

I ran to meet you, and saw the damage you've done to me. You thought that we'd always be here, you cheating liar. Every time you leave me, every time you go. Maybe you forgot what we were- we are together.

Not anymore. When this storm is over, you won't see me again.

**Song: Too Close**

**Artist: Alex Clare**

Nudge sat in her room, crying. Iggy was her best friend for life, and she thought he was more. Apparently, it wasn't to be. She recalled what he said to her.

"Nudge, I can't break a promise that I would make to you. You will always be my best friend. But we're too close. I can't go out with you, because I will break your heart. I know that we'll be headed separate ways. It can't happen," he said.

"But Iggy! Please!" Nudge begged.

He frowned. "Please, you're too good for me. I couldn't do this to you. I know that I would break your heart. I can't do this. I just want to be your friend. Your best friend!" explained Iggy.

Nudge cried, but she knew that he was right. He left that day, as a friend.

**Song: We are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

Max remembered when Dylan broke up with her the first time. He was away for summer break. They hadn't even seen each other in a month, and he said he needed space! What?

Then he was all like, "I swear I'm gonna change!" Yeah right. Remember how that lasted for, what, a day?

He was always picking fights to get a rise out of Max. Then he'd hide away with some music. He'd call Max and beg to get back together.

This time, it would be different. He could go talk to Sam, who would tell Nudge, who would tell MAx. But it wouldn't happen. They would never get back together.

**Song: Safe and Sound**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

"Please don't leave me here!" sobbed Angel. Poor kid had finally given in to the pressure. She's only seven.

"I'll never let you go," assured Max. She held her in her arms and hummed a lullaby.

A whisper of a smile came across Angel's face. Things were burning from the explosions, and the sun was setting in the Technicolor sky. Max held her closer. She praised all the deities she could think of. She thanked them for being safe and sound.

Angel closed her eyes. Max smiled as Angel drifted off to sleep. "You'll be alright. You are safe and sound."

**Song: The Writer**

**Artist: Ellie Goulding**

Max laid on the couch, as Fang painted. There was a silence, while Max waited for words. Fang shifted and cast shadows onto the scene. The sun was getting hot and interrupting the painting session.

Fang got up with a vacant look in his obsidian eyes. Soft violin music played, yet it was out of place. Max smiled at him, but he missed it. As always.

She loved him so much. She'd do whatever he wanted, be whatever he wanted her to be. He could be the artist, the writer. She'd play the part. She wished that she would be there in the end for him.

**Song: Good Time**

**Artist: Owl City/Carly Rae Jepsen**

Iggy woke up feeling great. HE had some weird Prince song in his head that he hardly recognized. He got out of bed and ate a quick breakfast. He didn't really care about his appearance, he'd slept in his clothes. He drove to the party in a cab.

"Eep!" Nudge squeaked. She'd been surprised when Angel snuck up behind her and she dropped her phone in the pool. Again. As much as she missed her phone, she didn't care that much.

With Nudge, Iggy, Angel and all their friends, it would always be a good time. It didn't matter when or where. They could count on having a good time.

**Song: Fearless**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

Max noticed how the pavement glowed after it rained. _Why was she so poetic? _she wondered. Fang walked her to his car and they started to drive home. He ran his hand through his long black hair. Max wondered why she was being so sappy.

She felt like she would dance with him, right then and there. In her best dress, in the middle of this storm. She smiled, and he took her hand. She felt like she was on top of the world, without a care, fearless.

He kissed her, and her brain practically shorted out. It was perfect. It was like he was dragging her headfirst into something unknown, but she was fearless.

**Song: Drive By**

**Artist: Train**

Fang stopped short. On the other side of Main Street, there was a girl who looked just like Max. Impossible, he thought. Max had moved away to West L.A., Santa Fe, he wasn't even sure. It was like deja vu, just like when he met Max.

He immediately fell in love with Max when he met her, and he was feeling the same way about this Max II. He drove up to her.

"What's your name? I don't think we've met," said Fang. He flashed a smile.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Maya!"

**Song: Chasing Cars**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

Fang felt like he was on top of the world. He could do anything, everything, because Max was here. He felt that even if he just laid here on the sidewalk, that Max would lay down too and they could forget the world. It was a match made in heaven, according to Iggy and Ella. They would know. Iggy and Ella were going strong for a year now.

But how could he tell her how much he loved her? Those three words were so cliche. He wished that they could just forget the worries of the world. He wished that they could just waste time, chasing cars, laying down and forgetting the world.

The question was, did Max agree? He saw everything he lived for in her beautiful eyes. He hoped that nothing would ever change for them.

**Song: Titanium**

**Artist: David Guetta feat. Sia**

Max was in the middle of the fight. These Erasers had guns, but all their bullets ricocheted. They couldn't get her. Protect the flock, that was her mission.

They taunted her, tried to get under her skin. They'd shoot her down, both literally and figuratively, but she would always give up. A bullet clipped her shoulder. She barely flinched. There was nothing to lose. She mowed them down systematically, as if she was on autopilot. She felt like nothing could stop her, as if she was titanium.

They fired at her flock if they tried to run. Angel took a bullet to the leg. Max was furious. She started to annihilate them. She was a titanium warrior.

**Song: Called Out In The Dark**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

The flock couldn't help themselves, because they didn't know how to back down. The heavens opened up and poured down rain. The flock raced outside to the streets. They raised their arms and took off.

They spotted the stars through the clouds. It was magical, and they listened to the musical patter of the rain. It was their time.

They were called out in the dark, by the choir of the storm. Kids ran through the park. The flock took to the streets and the sky. Max and Fang just watched as the kids played and laughed. It was their time. They knew it was their time.

**Song: You Belong With Me**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

Fang was on the phone with Lissa. I sighed. She was flipping out about something that Fang said, or didn't say. She just wouldn't get his humor, not the way I do. I listened to some Paramore, probably the kind of music that Lissa hated. She was probably into the mainstream crap. I recalled walking through New York with Fang. I thought, that's how it should always be. A sudden realization hit me.

Fang, you belong with me. She's popular, but I've known you forever. I understand you! I've been here all along! You're not blind, can't you see?

Have you ever thought that maybe, you belong with me?

**Song: Don't Change**

**Artist: INXS**

Fang stood there on the ground, knowing that the world wasn't going to end today. Max sat next to him on a park bench, being perfect. He realized suddenly, that this was exactly how it should be.

He realized that Max was perfect, just the way she is. "Max, don't change who you are," he said.

She looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Don't change a thing, not for you or for me. This is perfect," he restated. Max smiled.

"Thanks, Fang!" Fang smiled. As he stood there with no direction, no idea what to do next, he felt content. This was one thing that wouldn't change. He had Max. Max had him.

**Song: She Will Be Loved**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

Max wasn't the most popular, and she knew it. She always was the girl with the broken smile, who always was shot down by everybody else. She always was forced into some relationship, by accident. She was always somebody else's, and treated like dirt. Dylan, Sam, and all the other 'popular' boys and players.

Fang suddenly thought about how beautiful and amazing she really was. Max needed to be loved, for real. He made it his mission, even if he had to sit on her corner in the pouring rain. He promised himself that he would catch her every time she fell. He would make her feel beautiful.

She will be loved.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! My fingers are now cramping up from all of this speed-typing. I'm going to take that as my signal to stop now.**

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**~MaximumAngel1**


End file.
